


I Think I Wanna Marry Yoooooooou

by ehleymeioh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehleymeioh/pseuds/ehleymeioh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eve of John and Vriska's wedding day has arrived and everyone is excited!  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from me being bored out of my mind during English class and a bunch of doodles, with one image being very clear in my mind: Vriska yelling at Kanaya in a wedding dress. I have no idea why, but it stuck and now I gotta write. Enjoy.

"Ouch!  Dammit Kanaya, watch where you're sticking those pins!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry Vriska, but you have to stop fidgeting.  I can't not stick a pin in you if you keep moving around like some wiggler."

"Oh come on Fussyfangs, you can understand what I'm going through, can't you?  I mean, you had to be excited when it was time for you and Rose, riiiiiiiight?"

"Yes, I admittedly was ecstatic to be forever bonded to my matespirit, but I was also ecstatic to design my own dress, which was not covered in bloodstains because I stood still.  Vriska, you're going to stain this dress with your blood if I keep having to stick you with pins, so just hold still!"

"Okay, okay!  Jeeeeeeeez Kanaya, you're more worried about my wedding day than I am."

"What, you aren't worried at all?"

"Of course not!  I have the luck!  ALL OF TH-OUCH!!!!!!!!"

"I told you I hated that joke, and I still do.  Now hold still for one more minute and...there.  You're done."

"Fiiiiiiiinally!"

Kanaya stepped back and surveyed her moirail as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh Jegus...Kan...this is amazing!!!!!!!!"

Kanaya smirked satisfiedly.  "I know."

Vriska looked at herself in the mirror, and admired herself.  In the years after the trolls and the kids had defeated Jack, they had all grown up to become fully fledged adults, and Vriska was no exception.  The dress she wore was a longer, slightly fuller version of the fairy dress that Kanaya had also made for her many sweeps ago.  The lacy hem of the full skirt brushed the floor so slightly when Vriska wore her dark blue heels, as a matching blue sash tied around her waist trailed down to stop a little short of the hem.  The front of the sash was embroidered with a white Scorpio symbol, which Vriska eyed a little critically.

"I've never heard of a whiteblood.  Maybe a troll like that could steal Karkat away; two mutants together, that sounds sweet."

"Over the dead bodies of my scalemates."

Kanaya and Vriska turned.  Terezi walked in, tapping her cane around in front of her.  Unlike the bridal gown that Vriska wore and the simple white bridesmaid dress the Kanaya wore and had accesorized with a green corsage, Terezi was wearing her formal Legislacerator uniform.

"Terezi, I told yo-"

"Dammit Terezi!  You have to match with everyone else!  That's the whole point of Kan being the only one who is making the dresses!  That's the whole freaking point of wearing a dress!  Where's your dress!?"

"It smelled and tasted like musclebeast milk.  Absolutely revolting."

Kanaya looked horrified.  "Musclebeast milk!?  But I used the best fabrics and designs to make the dresses!"

"Exactly.  It stunk of privelege and highbloodedness, so I decided to wear this instead.  It's formal, yet understated in its power."

"Understated!?  That thing is an assault to every single one of my eight pupils!!!!!!!!  You're my maid of honor, not my fucking best man; you need to wear the damn dreeeeeeeess!!!!!!!!"

Kanaya shook her head as Vriska shook and flushed a light blue.  Terezi sniggered.

"Is it really _that_  important that I wear the dress?

Vriska and Kanaya both rolled their eyes.

Terezi rapped her can on the floor.  "I'm blind remember?  I can't see you doing that.  But your argument makes sense.  I'll change into the milky smelling garment."

Vriska just rolled her eyes again.  "Thaaaaaaaanks Terezi.  I'll be sure to dress just as formally for when you and Karkles tie the knot."

The blind troll merely sniggered again.  "It doesn't matter to me whether you come in a pretty dress or naked.  I'm blind!  Hehehehe!"

"UUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!"  Vriska turned around to reexamine herself in the mirror.

"Oh, and Vriska?"

"Yes, Tereziiiiiiii?"

Terezi took a long sniff.  "You smell beautiful.  You'll knock John right off his chopping block."

"........Thanks Terezi."

"Of course.  Scourge Sisters to the end."  And with that, she walked off to go change, and her tapping cane eventually faded off.  Vriska turned to her moirail.  "Where's Rose?"

"She had to work tonight, but she'll be here in time for your bachelorette party.  Honestly, I have no idea why in all of Skaia you needed to have one."

"Oh lighten up Fussyfangs, Dave is totally going to throw John the biggest party he can without Jade interfering, and tomorrow's the biggest, most exciting day of my life!  So I gotta make tonight the second biggest day of my life!!!!!!!!  Now get me out of this dress so you can fix it up and we can go and paaaaaaaartaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!"

The jade-blooded troll merely shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh bluh, time for the boys' side.

The music pounded in the club as lights flashed around the three men.  One was so pale that the lights would stain his skin with whichever color the operators decided to flash.  His hair was a light blonde, and he wore large, round shades that covered his eyes.  His lips were pursed in an ironic expression as he sipped from his gin and tonic and surveyed his two friends.  The one two seats over from him was Karkat Vantas, who was currently grumbling into his beer, while their friend in the middle just stared guiltily into his Vermouth.

"I dunno guys.  I feel, a little weird about this bachelor party thing, y'know?  I mean, I'm getting married tomorrow and I really don't want to feel like I've been cheating, especially on this night and-"

Dave Strider set his glass down with a clink.  "John, listen to me.  The fact that you are getting married tomorrow is more than enough reason for you to do this tonight.  You're _never_  going to be able to experience the joys of being a bachelor ever again once you're married, so you gotta take this as your last chance!"

"Funny you should mention that Dave.  Have _you_  been taking every single chance you can get to enjoy the 'joys of being a bachelor?'  I think Jade would be interested in hearing what these 'joys' are."

Karkat snorted into his beer while Dave cocked an eyebrow.  "Come on John, I would never do that to Jade.  I got people lining up and down the block to be even lick the sidewalk stained with my sweat and I wouldn't.  Dude, chicks could be throwing themselves off of stairs for me, and I won't even say anything, not matter how tempting it could be and-"

At this point in Dave's impassioned speech, Karkat was choking from trying to drink with his lungs, while John's face was cracked open in a goofy, derpy smile.  "Oh, very funny Egbert.  Collect your prankster's gambit; it's like a bachelor's gift from me to you.  Consider it a favor."

John chuckled while Karkat smirked.  "Real smooth, you incredible douche.  You slid your way out of that one like you did the most fucking acrobatic pirouette you could right onto your damn face."

John began to laugh while Dave just stared at Karkat through his shades.  To the very, very, _very_ observant watcher, one could see his mouth had quirked ever so slightly downward into a scowl.

"Oh lighten up you prick.  You can't even begin to fucking hope to beat Egderp in a prank-off.  He has no fucking life to speak of so he spends all his time pranking."

Dave merely just cocked his eyebrow, then he sighed and picked up his drink, slowly turning it around in his glass, before draining it.  Setting it down with a clink, "Well, whatever John.  If you're not for it, then let's just go after another round.  On Karkat.  Yo!  Another gin and tonic on my nubby horned friend!"

"Whathe-Fuck you Strider!"

"Up yours Vantas.  Just consider this your contribution to this fucking bachelor bonanza we're throwing for John."

"Hahaha, wow thanks Karkat!"

"UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH.  After all these years with you idiots, I find that I can still barely stand your stupidity at times."

"Thanks Karkat!  That must mean you really like us idiots to stay with us for so long!"

Dave smirked while Karkat rolled his eyes and drank from his mug.  John just laughed and and finished off his Vermouth.  "Oh wow, be right back guys, this stuff just goes through me!"

John ran off towards the bathrooms.  Dave glanced at Karkat through his shades.  "Sure you're up for this Vantas?"

Karkat snorted.  "It's alcohol, not fucking roofies.  Do you think this is 'Wherein Four Repressed Immature Adult Trolls Travel to a City Wrapped in Sin to Live Out Their Fantasies of Living Wildly Only to be Drugged and Partake in Various Shenanigans Which They Cannot Remember the Next Day and One of Their Number is Missing Thusly They Must Become Embroiled In More Shenanigans In Recounting Their Night of Debauchery Whi-'"

"Jegus, John could piss a river by the time you get halfway through telling me the title of your shitty troll movie.  Let's just hurry it up.  Excuse me, Bartender!"

"Yes?"

"Another Vermouth please, only two more olives and uh, what's the highest proof of Absinthe you got?"

"180 proof sir."

"Yeah, throw some of that in."

The bartender didn't even bat an eye.  "Of course sir."

Karkat spat out the last dregs of his beer into his mug.  "Wh-WHAT!?  STRIDER WHAT THE F-"

"Shut up dude, you agreed."

"I agreed to getting Egderp DRUNK, not DEAD FROM ALCOHOL POISONING!"

"Relax.  He's already halfway there.  You saw how he was moving towards the bathroom."

"Yeah, he's halfway to drunk on a fucking fruity ass martini for a fucking fruity ass prissy drinker; How the FUCK is he going to handle FUCKING 180 PROOF!?"

"Shut up, he's back!"

"This is such a fucking horrible idea."

"Shut. up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where this is going to go, but I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is around the midpoint of the story maybe? Anyway, enjoy my insanity.

" 'Oh silly Karkat, don't worry.  It's only fucking 180 proof absinthe that we gave to our dumbass friend who got so fucking drunk that he went absolutely fucking NUTS.'  Seriously Strider, what the fuck were you thinking!?  John is getting married, TOMORROW.  Vriska, Kanaya, Terezi, Lalonde, and Harley are going to cull your fucking ass-"

"MY fucking ass?  Of course they want to cull my ass.  All the ladies want a piece."

"FUCK OFF.  I'm being serious here, you're dead when they-"

"WHat's this 'you're' stuff?  You were there when John got drunk."

"Yeah, I was, but I didn't fucking spike his fucking drink!"

"Please, you're an accessory to the crime.  And if I know Terezi, she'll hang even her sweet Karkles if he was convicted, or at least appeared to be convicted."

"Grrrr, FUCK!  Fine, how the hell are we going to follow Egbert's derpy ass then?"

"Simple.  We follow his trail.  You saw how he was in the club."

"....Unfortunately, yes, I did see."

\---------------------------Flashback to 25 Minutes Prior\---------------------------

*thud*

"SHIT!  STRIDER, I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS TOO MUCH FOR HIM!!"

Dave's face turned a little pale behind his shades.  "Shit, maybe it was too much..."

"You're DAMN RIGHT it was too much!  But oh, that doesn't matter anymore does it, since we now have to get Egbert's fucking ass to the fucking toilet so he doesn't blow chunks all over the goddamn place!  C'mon!"

"Okay, fine.  Gimme his arm-"

"Hup!"  John suddenly sprung right off of Karkat's shoulder, nearly knocking off Dave's shades with his shoulder

"What the-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

John spun around on his heels to face the two other men on the floor.  "What's up guuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyssssssss?"

"Shit...John, you okay?"

"I'm just fine Dave!  Gimme a hug, why don't ya!?"

Dave looked uncertainly at Karkat, who just shrugged, and back at John who was swaying a bit uncertainly and looked a little flushed, but oddly enough...looked fine?

Dave shruggged and put his arms around John who put his around Dave's back.  As he stood awkawrdly patting John on the back, "Say, Daaaaaaaaaaave?"

"....Yeah?"

"Do you know what goes great with hugs?"

John's face was contorted into a cheeky grin, like he was holding back a hearty guffaw.

"..........What?"

"PIES!!"

"Pies, what the f-"

Dave's curse was cut short as John leapt back, pulling out two pies from his sylladex and whipping them right onto Dave's face.

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

Dave stood there, shocked as cream filling slid down his face, behind his glasses.  Karkat sat on the floor in shock, staring at the pie covered man.  John continued to guffaw until, "Haha, wheeeeeeew!!  Oh man, Karkat, I don't feel too good...."

"Aw shit, first the pies, now you're gonna be sick!?"

"Ugh, yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh."  John fell to the floor, leaning on Karkat.

"Ah, FUCK!  IF YOU'RE GONNA BE SICK, BE SICK ON STRIDER, NOT ME!"

"Ugh, no worry Karky, I can just puke...INTO THIS BUCKET!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH, WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

John's sylladex ejected a bucket onto Karkat's face.  The ornery troll hit the ground, swearing violently as he was showered in blue Gushers, buckets swimming in his vision.  John laughed hysterically and zipped off into the crush of people and trolls dancing.  Karkat and Dave were frozen, with completely blank expressions.  Dave, with pie filling falling off his shades, and Karkat, with crushed Gushers in his hair both sat in silence.  Finally, "Hey, Strider."

"Yeah."

"We are going to fucking catch him."

"Yeah."

"He is going to get fucking married."

"Yeah."

"Then, when he gets back from his fucking honeymoon, we are going to FUCKING.  KILL.  HIM."

"Yeah."

\-----------That only took five minutes!  What the hell happened in the other 20!?  I don't care, so let's see what happened to the girls in those 20 minutes!-----------

"Sorry I'm late guys!  I got held up at the airport, and my ride didn't arrive so it got really chaotic but I'm here now!  How's the party......going?"

"Oh, hello Jade.  The party died after Terezi got drunk and tried to hang the male performers with their own leotards.  Said something about 'olfactorily abusing a Legislacerator' being a hanging offense and started choking one of them with his tights.  However, it appeared that said performer found such an act to be....well kinky."

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose.  "....So is there no party?"

Rose sighed and just drank from her wodka.  "No, there is no more party.  Kanaya is off recuperating in a pile of wool and fashionable clothing we have made just in case she or I has a case of the vapors.  In this case, she's more exhausted from having spent the last 15 minutes yelling at Vriska for even thinking about having such a 'distatefully raunchy celebration' on the eve of her wedding."

"Well, it sounds like it would have been fun to see."

Rose just smirked.  "Oh, Jade, you have no idea how enjoyable it was to watch."

\---------------------That took three minutes!  Let's see where the guys are!--------------------

"God dammit Strider, give me back my pants!  I'm not so fucking flagrant that I carry seventeen fucking outfits with me at all times!"

"You could always go nude."

"FUCK OFF!"

\--------------------That was a bad idea\--------------------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit did that ending feel rushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this take so long to write? Anyway, shenanigans will abound.

"Alright, you prick, let's fucking do this.  We find the little fucker and we nail his fucking feet to the chapel floor so we can get this over with."

"Right, we should...but where do we start."

"Erm..."  Karkat scratched his head.  "I...actually have no idea.  If you used your time powers, that would doom this timeline, and we don't need any more timey wimey bullshit to deal with.  Once we find him, I could easily flush his blood, but fucking finding him is the tough part.

Dave pointed.   "What about there?"  Karkat followed the cool kid's finger to a path of shaving cream, pie tins, and general anguish and chaos.  Dave let out a low whistle. "Remind me to never get on the bad side of the Prankster's Gambit."

==>Be John

You cannot be John, because you cannot be anything because you can't because your head isn't on right because you possibly are very drunk!

John giggled as he loped lazily around the club, casually splattering passerby with a pie or leaving his Barbasol bomb near a party having a flambe.  He leapt, and a breath of wind pushed him up as he leapt.  "Cuz I'm freeeeeee as a bird noooooooow, and this bird you cannot chaaaaaaaange."  John lightly landed upon the second floor of the club.  Trolls and humans were dancing and gyrating, some alone, but most were entangled in tight pairs, writhing around each other

“Ugh!”  John’s head suddenly pulsed with pain and he dropped to one knee.  “Maybe….I had too much to drink after aaaaaaaall?  Ughhhhh, owwwwww, my head…….”  The drunken Heir stumbled over to an unoccupied chair and simply collapsed on the table, disrupting the drinks and cocktails all over the other occupants of the table. 

“What the-!”

“Hey!”

“Dude, you’re gonna pay for my dry cleaning!”

“Shit, who got the Bloody Mary, I’m allergic to tomato!”

Three trolls, their fancy clubbing pants all soaked in juice and alcohol, all stood up to glare down at the dazed John.  He blearily gazed back at them.  “Hhhhhhhey fellas.  Hehe, I hope I’m not interrupting some aaaaaaawesome hate date or something like that.”

A taller troll on the right, his hair dyed white and black with straight horns poking out of his head patiently replied “Oh no, it was almost done.  In fact, today was rather a successful evening.  I had just closed a business deal with a human associate of mine who in fact had just left for a prior engagement.  We closed a rather nice deal and my friends and I were just looking to celebrate.  But now…celebration is rather difficult.  Something I’m _sure_ you’ll make up for.”

“Oooooooooooohhh, I’m..I’m….I’m just a little drunk hold on….”

“Clearly, but your inability to hold your alcohol is no exc-“

“I’m ssssssssorry for what I diiiiiiiiid.  Here, I’ll dry your pants in an instant.”

“The pants don’t matter at this point.  Dion, Sharia, assist our new friend in….compensating.”

The two larger trolls lunged for John, who swayed back and forth, before unleashing a torrent of blisteringly hot wind, instantly drying the pants of the three trolls, and sending them flying over the balcony, with their fall luckily broken by Dave and Karkat’s faces.

“Ooooooooops.”

“FUCK.”

“Oh Vantas, it looks like your face wants to get into everyone’s rump today.  Mine, and now this fucking heavy dude.”

“FFFFFFFF-“

“SHIT, WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BUCKTOOTHED PRICK?!” roared the embarrassed troll with the two tone hair.  Karkat and Dave just looked at each other and sprinted right up the staircase…in time to see John flying out the windy, soaring high one second, then continually dipping the next.

“SHIT!  STRIDER, CATCH HIS ASS BEFORE WE’LL HAVE TO WIPE IT UP!!”

“…….Dude…….I dunno about you, but rump-touching has never been a huge policy of mine, I’m gonna go out on a limb, and as his fiancé’s proxy, you have every right to fondle and touch John’s ass as much as-“

“FUCK YOU.  Let’s just get him before he’s a derpy greasestain on the pavement, and I can fucking cull the hell out of your a….your face.”

Dave’s mouth quirked up ever so slightly into a smirk.  “Right then Vantas, I got this.  Back in a flash.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to come around to the end. I can smell it! SNIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF SMELLS JUST LIKE RAISINS!

Terezi stumbled out of the club, still a little tipsy, running into people and smacking others with her cane, sometimes accidentally.  Kanaya and Rose followed the tipsy legislacerator, Kanaya leaning on Rose in case she was revisited by the vapors.  Jade stayed in step with them while the group was concluded with a very sullen and unsatisfied looking Vriska.

"Oh come on Vriska, I mean, your bachelorette party is kinda important, but isn't tomorrow supposed to be even more so?"

Vriska's eyebrows slanted down more, but her scowl softened.  "I guess so, but today was the last day that I could do something like this.  I wanted my single life to go out with a BANG!!!!!!!!  Not an ambulance screeching as it carried off some asphyxiated stripper."

"Oh dear, Jade, Vriska, could you both please not bring up that topic?  I feel the temptation to remove all of Terezi's blood violently just thinking about it."

"Hehehehehe!  It was a drubbing that he needed, a drubbing that he deserved, and apparently really, really liked, judging by the state of his bulge when they carried him out."

Rose tutted.  "I would roll my eyes, but you would just use it as an opportunity to make more jokes.  So instead, I shall glower at you until you die from the oppressiveness of my gaze."

Terezi cackled.   "That sounds like vigilantism, which is illegal!  If we weren't both seers and friends, I would have to cull you!"

"Ugh, whaaaaaaaatever!  Let's just head back to our hotel and get wasted there.  Hell, if I can't have sexy men dancing around me ronight, then I _at least_ want to get completely shitfaced!"

Rose and Kanaya just shrugged resignedly while Jade looked uncertain.  Terezi just grinned.  "Nice idea Vriska.  But before we do that, let's stop by a bakery.  I have no idea why, but I suddenly feel like I want pie."

"What."

"Yes, I don't know why.  I just smell carousal, fun, and for some reason, pie.  Of course, that may just be the alcohol."

Right at that moment, a bunch of empty pie tins and a Dave covered in pie filling thudded down right in front of Terezi.  Not even looking down, all she said was "Oh.  I guess that's why."

"Dave!!!  Are you okay!?!?"

"Ugh, my aching he-aw shit."

Rose stepped up to the supine knight and planted her foot directly on his throat.  "Alright my dearest brother, you are going to tell us _exactly_ why you are covered in pie and fell out of the sky _and_  if this sudden appearance has anything to do with a certain prankster."

"It might."

"Oh _Dave_."  The cool kid winced at Jade's tone.  " _What did you do?_ "

\------------------------------------------

"So you got Vriska's fiancee completely drunk, and now he's on a pranking rampage, causing havoc and making it all the more likely that he will piss off someone who will want to kill him several times over-"

"He already did that-"

"AND.  He is now loosed on a city of innocents and _you have no way to find him._ "

"Ugh, just do what I and Vantas did: Follow his trail.  It's not that hard.  Hell I bet even that lispy asshole could find him."

Terezi scowled.  "Shut up Dave.  Sollux is improving by leaps and bounds.  Or at least, he would be if he didn't rely on that stupid sonar he built.  Wait, where my the nubby horned foulmouth?"

"Um....I left him at the club when I tried to get John and I left him behind with some.....oh shit."

\-----------------------------------------

"Alright you nubby horned foulmouth, you're going to tell me exactly who the fuck that guy who just ruined my suit and blasted me over an edge was, or my friends here are going to have to force it out of you."

"Fuck off, you enormous prick.  I hope your pants shrink so tight the entire world is treated to a show of how fucking small your bulge is and how hugely you fucking overcompensate with your overlage ego.  Hey asshole, does this middle finger look a little too large for you to handle?  Is it a length you've never witnessed except in some fucking house of mirrors, since that's that only way I can conceive that you can get such a freaking huge, overblown self-image."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, rip those nubs out of his skull!"

The two large trolls lurched forward, but Karkat deftly pulled out his scythes, and locked one of the trolls down by his horns, before swinging him into the other with a fluid motion, knocking both of them off the railing again.  He whirled around to face the last one, who pulled a large, ornate bo staff from his specibus.  It was over five feet long, enameled in a dark indigo with gold trimmings and jade patterns inlaid around the ends.

"Yup.  Definitely overcompensating right now."

Nary ten seconds later, the troll was sent over the edge, followed by his staff, which had been snapped into 3 pieces.

Karkat put his sycthes away.  "Oh, damn I worked up a sweat.  I wonder what that asshole is doing."

"That asshole is right behind you.  And he brought some help."

"Hey you crabby ass."

"Lick my nook, you insufferably huge bitch.  I hope you drown in a load gaper after taking a dump that a hoofbeast would fear."

"Hush Karkat."  Terezi stepped out from behind Vriska.  "We don't have the time for shenanigans.  Let's just look at the facts.  Fact A, you and the coolkid spiked the hell out of John's drink, which was illegal, and you will be feeling a punishment for that later."

"Shit."

"Fact B, John is on a rampage and we have no idea where he is going to be.  Rose and I would normally try to search for him and his course of action, but I'm still somewhat drunk and thus my predictions may not be the most accurate.  Rose didn't drink as much as I, but I don't want to take such a risk that we end up dooming this timeline from a drunken blunder.  'Walk of Shame' would have to be completely redefined then.  Fact C, we will find him, and Fact D, your asses are grass afterwards.  Is that understood?"

Dave and Karkat looked at each other.

"Your fucking fault."

"Shut up."

Then the two ran out with the others in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, gotta wrap this up, then onto the wedding day~

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck? Yes? No? Regardless, I'll ford onto the wedding day!


End file.
